Esmond III, Emperor of Austenasia
HIM Emperor Esmond III is the current Monarch of the Empire of Austenasia. He acceeded to the Throne after the abdication of Emperor Terry, and is currently leading the nation through the Austenasian Civil War. Early Life Emperor Esmond III was born on 9 June 1995 in the United Kingdom. His Imperial Majesty attends the same school as HIH Crown Prince Jonathan, who appointed him his Supreme Companion and started him on his path to become Austenasia's new Emperor after Terry I's abdication on 15 February 2010. On the 16th February 2010, Emperor Esmond ascended the Throne after the Crown Prince refused to become Monarch. Becoming Emperor On 25 October 2009, the future Emperor was made 2nd in line to the Throne through Act 105 as a symbolic and ceremonial honour - he was not expected to actually inherit the Throne, seeing as there was no clue Emperor Terry would abdicate nor that Crown Prince Jonathan would refuse the Throne. When Terry I unexpectedly abdicated on 15 February 2010, Crown Prince Jonathan refused the Throne so as to remain Prime Minister. He met Esmond in Sutton town centre the day afterwards with a draft of Act 113 (Abdication of HIM Emperor Terry I). The Act was signed at approximately 14:40, making Esmond the new Monarch of the Empire. Emperor of Austenasia Emperor Esmond is the head of a constitutional monarchy in which the Emperor holds substantial power. Although the Prime Minister is the real leader of the nation, the Emperor holds a vital role in the running of the country. Soon after his accession His Imperial Majesty expressed interest in making the Empire more self-sufficient. Austenasian Civil War Beginning of War On 7 March 2010, Lord General William declared civil war upon the Emperor in a violent attempt to uphold Princess Caroline's claim to the Throne. Esmond III learnt of this at about 08:10 the following morning and passed Act 116 just over two hours later. Act 116: *Accepted the declaration of war and mobilised the Austenasian Army. *Removed Lord General William of all Austenasian titles and offices, making himself 3rd Duke of Royton and making Crown Prince Jonathan the new Minister of Defence. *Disbanded South Kilttown Police Force and the 1st South Kilttown Grenadiers Platoon, and placed South Kilttown under martial law. *Disbanded the Imperial Navy and Imperial Air Force, and transferred their functions to the Austenasian Army. *Made the low-security house arrest of Princess Caroline official. The Emperor helped the Prime Minister in recruiting a large amount of troops for the Austenasian Armed Forces, and on 15 March gave Imperial Consent to Act 117, which established the Austenasian Imperial Marine Corps as a successor to the Imperial Navy. Coronation Plans On 25 March 2010, it was announced that a coronation was being planned for sometime between 5-16 April 2010. On 6 April, the date was specified to be the 12th. This was postponed on the 11th to an unspecified date later in the month, but was later cancelled altogether until after the war is over. Referendum On 16 May 2010, the Austenasian Monarchical Referendum took place. Esmond III had agreed to abdicate should Princess Caroline recieve significantly more support than him (although he was not legally bound to do so), and the Princess was bound by treaty to renounce her immediate claim to the Throne should the Emperor recieve more votes than her. The latter occurred, the Emperor receiving double the amount of votes recieved by Princess Caroline. She formally renounced her claim to the Throne on 24 May with the signing of the Treaty of Ruskin Road 2010, ending the war and recognising the Emperor as the legitimate Monarch. Titles and Styles } |} *'9 June 1995 - 14 October 2009:' Esmond McLaughlin *'14 October 2009 - 16 February 2010:' Dark Lord Esmond, 2nd Duke of Highland, SCH **'14 October 2009 - 25 October 2009:' Legally Lord Esmond McLaughlin, 2nd Duke of Highland **'25 October 2009:' Legally Lord Esmond McLaughlin, 2nd Duke of Highland, SCH *'16 February 2010 - Present:' HIM Emperor Esmond III Awards and Decorations Heraldic Titles Supreme Companion of the Heir - 25/10/2009 New European Order of the White Lion - 21/3/2010 "For defending Austenasian and monarchist traditions during the Austenasian Civil War." with Sir Terry Austen and Vycereine Margaret, 1st Baroness of Glencrannog, DHJ, DOR, DPP, IRC}} Category:Austenasia Category:Monarchs Category:Monarchy Category:Reigning monarchs Category:Current national leaders